


Accidentally in Love

by southsidewrites



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Love, Romance, Smut, Valentine's Day, serpent friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidewrites/pseuds/southsidewrites
Summary: You and Fangs have always been the single ones in your friend group, and you're both tired of missing out on all the fun Valentine's Day cliches.  however, what starts as a completely platonic "friend date" quickly turns into something more when it becomes obvious that you both have feelings for each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a two-part fic, with Part Two being the smutty one. Written for @riverdale-events on tumblr's "Fall in Love with Riverdale" event.
> 
> Credit to @rivendell101 for Jubilee Jones (She's an amazing author on A03 and tumblr, and I'm so glad she lets me use her characters!)

Boredom overtaking you, you swirled your straw around your glass, watching as the ice cubes knocked into each other.  You and your friends were sitting at Pop’s, and the conversation had once again turned to Valentine’s Day.  By this point, you had heard it a million times. 

Toni and Natalia were going to an art show in Brooklyn and spending the night in the city.  Sweet Pea and Jubilee were staying in for movies, which everyone knew was code for an all-night fuck fest.  And, Betty and Jughead were doing their usual cutesy shit at Pop’s.

It made you want to scream.  You didn’t actually hate Valentine’s Day—in fact, you were mostly ambivalent about it.  What you really couldn’t stand was that every year, you embarked on some new, terrible relationship only to be dumped within a span of months.  Being the perpetually single friend was getting old.

Smirking, you looked up at Fangs to see he was equally focused on his own beverage.  He was doing that thing where he’d put his finger over one end of the straw, lift it out of the drink, and then move his finger so all the soda rushed out.  You watched him do it maybe five times in a row before you realized that someone was trying to get your attention.

“Y/N, earth to Y/N,” Toni teased. “Whatcha looking at?”

“Nothing,” you replied too quickly, snapping your head up to look at her. “Just zoning out.”

Jughead rolled his eyes, giving you a look that made you think he knew exactly what you had been looking at. “And I don’t suppose you have any exciting plans for Valentine’s Day, do you?”

“Nope,” you answered. “Not a one.  I was thinking I might just get myself some wine and ice cream and sob myself to sleep while watching Nicholas Sparks movies.”

Fangs was the only one to laugh, and everyone gave him a shocked look.  His laugh faded, and he suddenly looked very uncomfortable. “Jeez, guys, does being in a relationship suck the sense of humor out of you, too?  It was a joke, right?”

“It was,” you chuckled, trying not to lose it at your friends’ mortified expressions. “I’ve been single every Valentine’s Day my whole life, guys.  It’s not like I’m suddenly going to have a meltdown because of it.  Even if it would be fun to do all the cheesy shit like flowers, chocolate, dinner, a movie, and maybe something dumb like a long walk through the park that ends with—”

You cut yourself off, your face turning bright red. “And now, I need to go throw myself in Sweetwater River.” You grabbed your coat and slid out of the booth. “I’ll see you guys later.”

They tried calling for you to come back, but you ignored it, yanking on your coat and nearly jogging out the door into the cold night air.  You reached your car, and just as you were about to unlock it, you heard someone behind you.

“Y/N, wait!”

“Fangs?” Turning around, you saw him standing there.  He hadn’t bothered to grab his coat, and he looked like he was about to freeze to death in his worn-out flannel. “What the hell?”

He rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around himself as he took a few steps closer to you. “I wanted to ask you something.”

“Okay?”

“Do you want to go on a Valentine’s date with me, like—”

“No,” you cut him off. “Absolutely not, especially if this is some kind of pity thing that they put you up to.  Fangs, I’m not going to go on date with you just because—”

“Fuck, let me finish,” he laughed, unshaken by your rejection. “This is not a pity date.  I just—well, I kind of like the idea of a cheesy Valentine’s Day date, too.”

“So, you want to go on one with me?” you gave him a skeptical look. “Aren’t there like a million girls, or guys for that matter, at Riverdale High that would be thrilled to get with you?”

He rolled his eyes. “Yeah, ‘cause that’s the kind of date I want to go on—with some mildly desperate Northsider who giggles every time I say ‘Fangs.’”

You smirked, biting back your own giggle. “To be fair, Fangs—”

“Oh, shut up.  Just answer me before I turn into a goddamn popsicle.  Will you go on a Valentine’s date with me?”

“Completely platonically?” you asked, your heart pounding uncomfortably in your chest.

“Completely platonically,” he assured you. “Though, I do plan to go all-out, so you better be ready to be goddamn wooed.”

You laughed, relaxing a little.  Having moved to Riverdale in high school, you hadn’t known the other Serpents quite as long as they’d known each other.  Never once had you suspected that Fangs might have feelings for you, though, and your crush on him had come and gone over the course of freshman year.  This date would be completely platonic fun, nothing more.

“Fine, I’ll go.”

His grin widened as he nodded. “Good.  I’ll pick you up at six, then.  And remember, I’m going all-out, so you better look phenomenal.”

“You’ve got it, Fangs,” you laughed. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow.”

* * *

 

“I don’t know,” you groaned, flopping back on your bed and dropping your phone next to you. “I’m starting to think this whole thing was a shitty idea.”

“And why’s that?” Natalia’s voice came through the phone.  She had one of those level, unassuming ways of speaking that made people feel like they could tell her anything, and at that moment, you were about to.

“Because it’s Fangs,” you replied, rolling over to look at the screen.  Her and Toni were on their way to the city, and Natalia held the phone while Toni drove. “You know, one of my best friends ever?  Doesn’t that just seem like a recipe for disaster?”

“What really seems like a recipe for disaster is that outfit,” Toni replied with a smirk. “Seriously, girl, you’re still in sweats?  Get your ass off that bed and put on a nice dress.  You know Fangs doesn’t fuck around with excuses to get dressed up, and you can’t look like _that_ when he’s going to look dapper as fuck.”

You groaned, burying your face in your pillow.

“Seriously, what’s up with you?” Natalia asked. “This is just a friend-date, right?  Like, he didn’t secretly declare his love for you in the parking lot last night, did he?”

“No, he didn’t,” you murmured. “We made it clear that this is purely platonic.”

“Then why are you so worked up?  I mean, it’s not like you—” she cut off. “Oh my God, Y/N, do you—”

“Stop!” You sat up, grabbing the phone to give her a hard glare. “However you planned to finish that sentence, I do not!”

“She totally does,” Toni murmured.

“I heard that!”

“You were supposed to!” she replied, unable to contain her laughter. “C’mon, girl, just admit it.  You’ve got feelings for the guy, and now you’re nervous about going on a date with him—that’s not exactly a surprise.”

You felt your face turning hot and red, so you dropped the phone to walk over to your closet. “I do not have feelings for him.”

“Liar!” Toni’s voice rang out. “If you were telling the truth, you wouldn’t have dropped us face-down on the bed.  I bet you’re blushing, aren’t you?  You always have had the worst poker face.”

Natalia laughed, and you starting tossing dresses on the bed. “Maybe I’m just taking your advice to start getting dressed.  That is what I called you for, isn’t it?  Fashion advice?”

You could practically hear Toni rolling her eyes. “Yeah, sure.  So what dress are you thinking?  Because that one red one will absolutely make Fangs want to bend you over the hood of—”

“Toni!” Your hand had just closed around the rest dress in question, and you shoved it back in the closet.  Walking back to the bed, you grabbed the phone and showed them the options you had laid out. “The red one is absolutely not coming out now, so which of these do you think I should wear?”

“I vote the black one,” Natalia said. “It’s a classic, and it’ll make your butt look awesome.”

“Not to mention,” Toni added. “Fangs about drooled on you when you wore it to the Lodge’s Christmas party.”

You rolled your eyes and grabbed the black dress. “Fine, I’m going with it, but for the reasons Natalia mentioned, not Toni.”

Toni scoffed. “You’re killing me here—I thought we were trying to get you laid tonight.”

“Toni, I’m going to hang up the phone now.”

“Don’t!” she shouted as Natalia started laughing. “We can’t let you do your hair and makeup alone!”

Laughing, you propped up your phone next to your mirror so they could see you. “Fine, but you better make me look hot, Topaz.”

“I can only do so much while driving and on facetime, girl.”

“So, you’re saying you can’t make me look hot?”

“Not at all,” she scoffed. “It might just take a little longer since you can never seem to make your eyeliner even.”

* * *

 

Fangs didn’t even bother with knocking before storming into Sweet Pea’s trailer.   To his surprise, he and Jubilee weren’t naked yet.  Instead, they were curled into the couch, a massive blanket over them and with plastic cups filled with wine on either side.  There was some romantic movie on the TV, but Fangs didn’t have time for that.

“What the hell, Fogarty?” Sweet Pea snapped, almost leaping off the couch before he realized who it was. “Ever heard of knocking?”

“This is important,” Fangs replied, dragging over a chair to sit in front of them.

Jubilee bit back a groan and paused the TV. “What is it, Fangs?” Her eyes narrowed when she saw what he was wearing. “Should you be picking up Y/N right now?”

“Not yet,” Fangs said hurriedly. “I’m not getting her until six.”

She glanced at her phone, her eyebrows raising. “It’s only five—why are you already dressed?”

“Doesn’t matter, but I need some advice.”

“And what would that be?” Sweet Pea asked as he grabbed the wine bottle to refill his cup. “I’m sure it must be a horribly urgent life or death situation if it merits interrupting my carefully-crafted Valentine’s Day plans.”

Jubilee rolled her eyes, shoving Sweet Pea slightly. “What’s up, Fangs?”

“Is this date a terrible idea?”

She had to force herself not to smirk. “And why would you say that, Fangs?”

“I don’t know—I mean, we’re like best friends, and she’s absolutely not into me like that, so this whole thing’s just kind of—”

“Wait.  Into you like what?” Sweet Pea asked, a look of recognition crossing his face. “Dude, you’re actually into her, aren’t you?”

“No,” he answered quickly. “No, of course not, but I don’t want her to think that I do, or that I meant something by this.”

Jubilee glanced down at her nails, suddenly very intrigued by the deep green color of the polish. “But Fangs,” she said lightly, her tone exceedingly casual. “I thought you made it absolutely clear that this was all platonic.  What on earth could possibly give her any indication that there would be more to it than that?”

Fangs gave her a hard look. “I’m not sure what you’re implying, Jones.”

“Oh, nothing.” She smiled and took another sip of her wine. “I’m just saying that if this all really is completely, genuinely platonic on both sides, then you’re worried about absolutely nothing.”

“But seeing as you’ve wanted to bang her ever since the Lodge’s Christmas party, I don’t think that’s the case,” Sweet Pea said.

“I do not want to bang her!” Fangs exclaimed, standing up.  He ran his hand through his hair and started pacing the small space. “She’s one of my best friends, Sweet Pea.  That would absolutely destroy our friendship.”

“Oh, but going on an exceptionally romantic _platonic_ date when it’s clear that you two are into each other is absolutely the healthy choice.” Jubilee had to bite back a laugh.  While it was clear that Fangs really was worked up about this, she couldn’t help but find it hysterical.

“I was right—this is a terrible idea!” Fangs pulled his hand out of his hair, leaving it a rumpled mess. “I should call her right now and call this whole damn thing off.”

Sweet Pea’s eyes widened, and he sat up straight. “No way, man.  It’s less than an hour before this date.  Do you have any idea what that means?”

Confused, Fangs sat back down. “Um, no?”

“It means that she’s already getting ready—she’s probably spent ages picking out a dress, done something to her hair that probably involved hot metal death sticks, and is currently trying on a seventeenth shade of lipstick.  You bail now, and she’ll never forgive you.”

Jubilee’s eyebrows furrowed as she gave her boyfriend a confused look. “I’m not sure if I should be offended by that, but I’m more confused about what the hell a hot metal death stick is and why one might use it on their hair.”

“You know, curling irons and shit,” Sweet Pea replied. “They’re literally just branding irons with better marketing.”

Jubilee’s mouth opened and closed a few times, and she settled on shaking her head. “Okay, moving on, I do agree with Sweet Pea.  If you cancel now, she’s going to be all dressed up with nowhere to go, and that fucking sucks.  Even if you’re anxious, which you have zero reason to be, you have to go on this date.”

Fangs slumped. “You’re right.  You’re both right.  I need to do this.”  Standing up, he ran his hand through his hair, smoothing it back out. “I’ve got this.  It’s going to be great.  Thanks, guys.”

In a whirlwind, Fangs flew out of the trailer, letting the door slam shut behind him.

“Think they’re going to bang tonight?” Sweet Pea asked, his lips curving into an amused grin.

Jubilee rolled her eyes but nodded. “Oh, absolutely.”

Sweet Pea’s grin widened. “Think _we’re_ going to bang tonight?”

“Dude, why are you like this?”

He waggled his eyebrows, winking as he bit his lip. “What about now?”

“I hate you.”

“So yes?”

“Yes, you dumbass.”

* * *

 

When you heard Fangs’ truck pull into your driveway, your heart just about stopped.  You had been ready for close to twenty minutes, and you had spent the time pacing around the house earning confused looks from the cat.  Quickly, you rushed to the mirror in the hallway, double-checking that your hair and makeup still looked exactly perfect.  Then, you grabbed your coat. 

Mercifully, your parents had already left for dinner, so you wouldn’t be forced to answer their endless questions about why you were suddenly going on a date with Fangs.

The doorbell rang, and you sucked in a deep breath before answering it.  When you pulled open the door, your breath caught.  Fangs.  He was wearing a seriously nice outfit—dark dress pants, a button-down, and an actual sport jacket.  If you thought Fangs was hot in his usual flannel and leather combo, this was next-level attractive.

He seemed to be gaping at you, too, barely stuttering out a “hey” before handing you a bouquet of flowers—wildflowers, with every color you could imagine.

“Because I remember you saying you don’t like roses,” he mumbled, finally making eye contact.

“Fangs, this is perfect,” you breathed, grateful that your ability to speak had returned. “Thank you so much.”

 He smiled shyly, handing you the massive heart-shaped box of chocolates next. “And these,” he chuckled. “Because the guy at the flower store basically had a heart attack when I said I hadn’t gotten chocolates yet.”

You laughed, taking the box and setting it down next to the flowers.  You quickly got them in a vase and then smiled at him. “So, are we ready to go?”

“Yeah,” he replied, his smile widening. “And um—you look great, by the way.”

You felt your cheeks heat up as you followed him out of the house. “Thanks, Fangs.  You do, too.” When you got to the truck, he held open the door for you, holding your hand slightly to help you climb in.  Your skin burned where he touched, and you had to take a few steadying breaths while he walked around to the driver’s side.

 _Just friends_ , you reminded yourself.  _We’re just friends.  This is just for fun.  Nothing serious.  Don’t lose your cool._

Once Fangs started the truck, you somehow managed to find words again. “So, where are we going for dinner?”

“You know that Italian place in Greendale?  Leonardo’s?”

Your mouth fell open. “You mean the one that’s insanely fancy?  Like, way out of our price range and impossible to get a reservation at?”

He grinned. “That’s the one.”

“No way, Fangs,” you laughed. “How on earth did you get a reservation with one day’s notice?  And how the hell do you expect us to pay for this?”

He rolled his eyes, letting go of the steering wheel with one hand to squeeze yours reassuringly. “First of all, I have a guy, and second of all, it’s my treat.”

Your heart started to race, and you couldn’t contain your smile. “Fangs, that’s so much, I—”

“Hey, don’t mention it,” he laughed, letting go of your hand. “Just enjoy.”

* * *

 

After dinner, which was by far the fanciest meal you’d ever had, you and Fangs took a walk at a nearby park.  The sun had already set, and the only light was coming from a few glowy lampposts.   It was starting to snow, and the air seemed to be sparkling.  As you walked, the conversation was light, easy, like absolutely nothing was out of the ordinary, other than the fact that you were on a date, of course. 

“So, what do you think Toni and Natalia are up to right now?” Fangs mused, running his hand through his hair.

“Probably ripping each other’s clothes off in their fancy Brooklyn hotel room,” you laughed. “The art show has got to be over by now, and they’ve been looking forward to this weekend away for ages.”

He rolled his eyes, and his hand brushed against yours.  You both jerked away from each other, the conversation hitting a sudden wall.  He drew to a stop, looking down at you.  His eyes radiated some unidentifiable emotion.  “Y/N, I—um—” He bit his lip, his eyes flicking around as he searched for the words. “I—shit, I can’t even say it.  I’m such a fucking idiot.”

You looked up at him, your heart racing now.  In the golden light from the lamppost, he seemed to be glowing. “I think I know what you mean, Fangs, and you’re not even sort of an idiot.”

He smiled slightly, his brown eyes warm. “I know this whole thing started as a platonic, just-for-fun date, but I don’t think that’s enough for me.  I really, really like you, and I have for an embarrassingly long time.  I hope this won’t ruin everything, but—” He cut off, straightening out and trying to put on a confident face. “But I kind of wish this was a real date.  And I know that that’s absurd, and you have every right to tell me to fuck off and never speak to you again, but—”

“Fangs.”

“But that’d suck so much because not only are you one of my best friends, you’re also like the best person ever, and I really want this to work, and—”

“Fangs.”

He stopped, trying to catch his breath as he looked at you. “I’m, sorry, I—"

“Me too,” you cut him off. “I really want this to work, too.” Slowly, you moved your hands to his shoulders, feeling how tense he was.  As you pulled yourself closer, though, his shoulders relaxed, and his hands moved to your waist.  His eyes flicked to your lips, and you knew immediately what he was thinking. “Hey, Fangs?”

“Yeah?”

“Kiss me.”

He swallowed hard, and his eyes widened like he wasn’t sure he’d heard you right.  You kept your eyes fixed on his, though, and then he was kissing you.  His lips were soft against yours, almost cautious, and his hands were light on your sides.  For an instant, it was like you were floating—the moment you had been secretly dreaming about was finally coming to life.  You were finally kissing Fangs.

With a surge of confidence, you dragged your tongue along his lower lip, and he groaned, parting his lips to kiss you intently.  His grip on your waist tightened, and you stood up on your tiptoes to pull yourself closer to him.  Moving your hand to his hair, you smiled into the kiss before pulling back slightly.

“Fangs, can we go on more fake-but-actually-real dates?”

“Mhm,” he murmured, trying to kiss you again. “Absolutely.”

Laughing, you kissed him lightly, earning an annoyed moan when you pulled away.  “And can this date not be over yet?”

He smirked. “Want to come back to my place?  My mom had a date, so the kids are all with a sitter.  We’d have the place to ourselves to watch a movie or something.”

“Or something?” you asked, raising your eyebrows with a grin. “I think I like the sound of that, Fangs Fogarty.”

“Well then, let’s get the hell out of here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Smutty Part Two will be posted around this time next week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: smut and some underage drinking

When you got back to the house, it was dark.  You had been to Fangs’ place a few times before, but it had never been for long.  He was the oldest of four kids, so it was usually too crowded for you guys to actually hang out there longer than a few minutes.

Fangs flipped on the lights, and then he groaned when he saw the mess of toys everywhere. “Jesus, it’s a mess.”

You laughed, grabbing him by the waist to kiss him softly. “It’s fine, Fangs, really.”

He smiled softly, wrapping his hands around your waist to pull you close. “So, movie?”

“Got any good ones?” you asked, brushing your lips against his cheek. “Preferably something I’ve seen before.”

Biting back a groan, he nodded. “How do you feel about Harry Potter?”

“Excellent choice.”

He pressed a soft kiss into your cheek, and your stomach felt warm and fluttery.  His entire body was pressed into yours, holding you tightly.  For a moment, he was distracted by kissing you, and then he grinned. “I better get that set up, huh?”

“Probably.” You nodded. “Anything I can do to help?”

“Um, shit, sure.  There’s some champagne in the kitchen we could probably get away with snagging, and, um, some chocolate too.”

You grinned, kissing him lightly. “I’ll be right back with that.”  As you turned to walk into the kitchen, you could practically feel Fangs’ eyes burning into you.  You bit back a smile, suddenly aware of how much your hips seemed to move when you walked in heels.  Quickly, you grabbed the champagne, two glasses, and the bag of chocolates, and returned to the living room.

Fangs had taken his jacket off, and the top few buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned.  He had also turned down the lights and pulled out a few blankets.  You recognized the familiar opening music of the movie playing in the background.

You kicked off your heels, setting down the wine and chocolate on the coffee table. 

Fangs pulled you into his arms, and the scent of his cologne was downright intoxicating. “Have I mentioned that you look absolutely stunning in that dress?”

Heat rose into your cheeks, and you nodded. “You’ve mentioned, but I definitely don’t mind hearing it again.”  You took the top button of his shirt between your fingers, tugging at it like you might undo it. “And you look seriously fucking hot yourself.”

He grinned, dipping his head to yours for a kiss.  His smile was wide when he broke away. “How about we pour some of that champagne?”

“That sounds like an excellent idea.” You sat down on the couch, pulling him with you.  He grabbed the chocolate as you poured the drinks.  You took a sip, the bubbly drink making you feel light and airy.  You were hyper-aware of where his body was pressed into yours, and it took all the self-control you had not to jump on his lap right there.

Fangs grabbed a piece of chocolate out of the bag, lifting it to his mouth.  His thumb brushed against his lip briefly, and your heart started doing cartwheels.  Fangs must have noticed you staring because he smirked, picking up his own champagne for a sip. “The movie started, you know.”

You rolled your eyes, curling in closer to him and draping one leg across his lap.  He rested his hand on your knee, slowly tracing soft circles with his fingertips on the exposed skin.  Smirking, you placed your hand over his and slid it up slightly, to your thigh where your dress had ridden up.

“That’s okay.  I’ve seen it before.”  Your lips still curved into a grin, you took a chocolate from the bag, wetting your lips before popping it in your mouth.

Fangs made a soft noise from the back of his throat, and his grip on your thigh suddenly tightened, the movie long-forgotten now.

Leisurely, you took another sip of champagne, the light buzzy feeling coursing through your veins.  Fangs couldn’t take his eyes off you, and you weren’t sure if the high was from the alcohol or him. 

You fingered at the collar of his shirt, your hand resting on the smooth muscles of his shoulder. “Hey, Fangs?”

He swallowed hard, his breathing heavy. “Yeah?”

“Do we have some time before your mom gets home?”

His eyes widened, his eyebrows shooting up his forehead nearly to his hairline. “Are you—really?”

Biting your lip nervously, you nodded. “I mean, if you want to?”

“If _I_ want to?” he scoffed. “That’s, like, all I can think about right now.”

You laughed, resting your head on his shoulder to cover your blush.  Moving almost cautiously, you wrapped your arms around his waist, feeling his toned body through the thin material of his shirt.  Fangs cupped your cheek, angling you face to force you to look at him.

“Don’t be embarrassed,” he murmured, his lips soft on your skin. “It’s just me.”

Letting your eyes drift shut, you found his lips with your own.  All the tension in your body seemed to unwind as you kissed, all the nerves, anxiety, and embarrassment rushing out.  His hands slid to your hips, pulling you the rest of the way onto his lap.  You parted your legs, falling into place with your hips pressed into his.  Your dress had ridden up farther now, and he ran his hands up your thighs leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake.

“Fangs,” you murmured, pulling your lips away from his. “Are we sure this isn’t a bad idea?”

He dragged his eyes open, fixing his dark gaze on yours. “Are you kidding?  I like you, you like me, we’re both _incredibly_ hot.  What could possibly go wrong?”

You rolled your eyes at his goofy smile, kissing him lightly on the cheek. “So, you really, actually want to date me?  For real?  And not just for today?”

“I really, actually do,” he answered, his voice impossibly soft. “And I’ve wanted to for a lot longer than I’m willing to admit.”

Heat flooded your cheeks, and you kissed him again, losing yourself in the sensation of it.  When you broke apart, you were both breathless. “Okay, then.  In that case, I think we should move to your bedroom.”

He made a noise somewhere between a choke and a gasp, nodding hard.  His grip on your waist tightened, and he flew off the couch, barely turning off the TV before starting toward his room.  Laughing, you held on tight, wrapping your legs around him as you peppered kisses into his neck.

In his room, Fangs kicked the door shut behind him, lowering you onto the bed.  You barely had time to look around before he was on top of you, kissing hungrily from your neck to your collarbones.  You fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, somehow undoing them and managing to push the material off his shoulders. 

“Fuck, Fangs,” you moaned, running your hands over his exposed torso. “You’re so fucking hot.”

He grinned, tickling lightly at your sides as he looked down at you. “You’re hotter.”

“Oh, shut up,” you groaned, sitting up to hold yourself against him. “And unzip my dress?”

“Gladly.” He reached around you, pulling the zipper down as quickly as he could without breaking it.  Once it was unzipped, his hands returned to your shoulders, sliding the dress off as he trailed kisses across your skin.  You lay back down as he dragged the dress the rest of the way off, tossing it aside as he crawled on top of you.

“Not fair,” you whined, running one hand through his hair and gripping his belt buckle with the other. “Now I’m almost naked, and you still have pants on.”

He smirked, pressing a soft kiss into your forehead. “Want to help me with that?”

You bit back a groan and rolled him over so that you were on top.  Languidly, you kissed your way down his chest, smirking when he bit back a moan.  When you reached his belt, you could see his length straining against his pants.  You licked your lips and kissed him softly just above his belt buckle.

“Fuck, babe, stop being such a tease,” he groaned, weaving his hand through your hair. “I’m dying here.”

“Oh, are you?” You palmed at his bulge, trying to ignore the burning sensation growing between your own legs.

“Yes, and if you don’t take my pants off now, I’m going to fucking burst.”

Laughing, you undid the buckle, taking your sweet time with the zipper and dragging your lips across his abs.  He was tense, doing his best not to lose control and take you that second, and you could see his muscles straining.  Eventually, you started sliding his pants down his legs, releasing his erection to form an impressive tent in his boxers.  Slowly, you stroked his length through the material, your heart racing as he moaned your name.

“Do you have a condom, Fangs?” you asked, your voice slightly strained.

“Mhm,” he breathed, biting his lip to focus on your words instead of what your hand was doing.  He jerked his head toward the nightstand. “Drawer.”

Briefly, you let go of him, earning a whiny moan.  As you leaned over to fish the condom out of the drawer, he slid out from underneath you, leaning over you to run his fingertips up your spine to the clasp of your bra.

“Can I?” he asked, his voice low.

You pressed the condom into his open palm and nodded. “Please do.”

He unclipped the bra expertly, sliding it off your shoulders and adding it to the pile of clothes on the floor.  You arched your back into his touch, gasping as his thumb grazed over your nipple.  His lips followed, and you had to hold his shoulders to keep yourself steady as his other hand cupped your core, teasing at the lacy material of your panties.

“Fangs,” you gasped, grinding into him. “Holy fuck, please.”

“You’re so fucking perfect,” he murmured, running his hand through your hair to look at your face.  Your flushed cheeks, parted lips, and hooded eyes made him moan his anticipation.  If you looked that good when he just touched you, he couldn’t wait to see you come undone.

You were close. “Fangs, take off your boxers.”

He complied, sliding them off and making quick work of the condom wrapper.  Once he had it on, his hands returned to your panties, nearly ripping the scrap of material down your legs.  With a groan, he settled into place between your legs, gently pulling your legs apart. His voice came out in a low rasp. “Jesus Christ, babe.”

You giggled, guiding his hand back to your center so he could feel how wet you were.  You moaned together as his fingertips ran through your folds. “I need you inside me, Fangs.”

“Fuck,” he groaned, pushing your legs open wider.  His thumb teasing languid circles around your clit, he ran the head of his cock over you, using how wet you were to get himself ready.  You tried to wiggle your hips toward him, desperate for more contact, but he held you in place, savoring the moment. “Ready?” he breathed.

All you could do was whimper and nod.  He slid into you easily, nearly all the way in one stroke.  You gasped, tipping your head back with pleasure as he moaned.  He started thrusting, and you wrapped your legs around him, unsure of what sounds you were making and too distracted to care.  Somehow, he caught your lips with his, gasping your name between thrusts.

“Fangs, I’m really close,” you panted, kissing every inch of skin you could reach as your body writhed around his. “Fuck, you feel so fucking good.”

He forced his eyes open, watching your face as you got closer to your peak. “You’re so beautiful,” he murmured. “And I can’t wait to see you come on my cock.”

His words were like lightning, shooting through your body and straight to your core.  Your mouth fell open as you came, your eyes squeezing shut as your fingertips dug into his back.  Pleasure seared through you, completely overtaking your body so that all you could do was feel.  Fangs kept thrusting as you came down, and as soon as your body started to relax, you felt another one start to build.

“Oh my god, Fangs, keep going.”

His grin widened, and his lips brushed against your temple as his thrusts slowed. “Can I roll you over?”

“Mhm,” you replied, already flipping onto your hands and knees.  You sank back into the bed, still relishing the afterglow of your first climax as he got into position behind you.  Clutching the blanket in tight fists, you whined needily as he teased you with his hardness.

Fangs gripped your hips almost painfully tight as he filled you, the new angle making him feel even bigger.  You whimpered into the bed, your toes curling as he thrust. 

“God, you’re so fucking perfect,” he grunted. “So fucking tight and perfect taking my cock.  Fuck, you feel good.”

“Fangs,” you moaned. “Fuck, yes.”

His pace increased, his moans getting louder as he neared his climax.  You were both lost in the pleasure, your minds racing with the sensations radiating out from where your bodies connected.  You bit back another moan, trying to form actual words. 

Somehow, you managed to drag your eyes open right in time to see the door slam open.

“Fangs, I—” Mrs. Fogarty gasped, yanking the door shut as she sputtered out something incoherent.

Fangs cursed, yanking a blanket over you and falling onto the bed. “Ma, what the hell?”

The door cracked open. “Are you covered?”

All you could do was blush, sliding deeper under the blankets and nearly underneath Fangs.  If you could have shrunk away into nothing, you gladly would have.

“Yes, we’re covered,” he snapped.

The door creaked back open, and you managed to peak out.

“Y/N, I thought that was you,” she said, her smile returning like she hadn’t just walked in on her son having sex with his best friend. “Can’t say I’m surprised.”

“Mom, seriously?” Fangs asked, his eyes narrowed.

“Well, now I need to make sure you kids are being safe.  You do have a condom, right?” She gave him a pointed look, and you wondered if this is what hell was like.

“Yes, we have a condom.”

“And enthusiastic consent?”

“Trust me, we were both pretty damn enthusiastic until you barged in.”

She laughed. “Good.  I suppose I’ll duck out and pretend I didn’t see those champagne glasses then.”

“ _Mom!”_

Rolling her eyes, she looked at you. “And really, Y/N.  I’m glad it’s you—he’s had a crush on you forever, and—”

“Out, now!” Fangs shouted.

Laughing, she shut the door behind her, and Fangs fell back on the bed, facedown, with a groan.

“I’m really fucking sorry,” he mumbled into the blankets. “Like, really fucking sorry.”

Biting back a laugh, you grabbed his shoulder and forced him to roll over. “Hey, relax, dude.”

His eyebrow quirked with amusement. “Really, _dude?_ You want me to relax after my mom just walked in on me railing you?”

You laughed harder, kissing him softly on the cheek. “I mean, hey, it could have been worse.”

“Please, explain to me how this could have been worse.”

“You could have been in mid-orgasm.”

He groaned, covering his face with his hands. “Way to remind me that _that_ didn’t happen.”

You shrugged, pressing a kiss into his shoulder as your hand drifted down his torso. “I could help you with that.”

“Really?  With my mom right outside?”

“What?” you scoffed. “Are you worried she might realize we’re having sex?”

That one made him laugh, and he relaxed into your touch, pulling you close for another kiss. “Valid point, but I think I can safely say I’m not really in the mood anymore.”

“Next time,” you promised, lacing your fingers with his own. “And maybe we’ll remember to lock the door then.”

He rolled his eyes, bringing your hand to his lips for a kiss. “Absolutely.”  He leaned in to kiss you again, and there was a knock on the door.        

Fangs groaned. “What, Mom?”

“Your phone’s been going off—that group chat with all your friends,” she answered through the door. “They all want to know how the date’s going, so I told them you two were occupied at the moment.”

Fangs’ jaw dropped, and you broke down in hysterical laughter.

“Mom, what the fuck?”

“Language!” she snapped. “I’ll just leave the phone out here on the coffee table so you can come get it when you’re done.  I’m heading to pick up the kids.  See you two, later!  Remember, Y/N is welcome to stay the night if you’ve been drinking!”

You couldn’t stop laughing, the hilarity of it all overtaking you.  Fangs just gaped, opening and closing his mouth wordlessly.  Finally, he looked down at you, smiling slightly. “I’m glad you’re having fun with this.”

“I really am,” you laughed, completely unable to hold back. “I really, really am.  My parents would not be nearly so cool with this.”

He rolled his eyes, sighing dramatically. “Maybe it is a little funny.”

“Just a little?”

“Just a little.”

You grinned, running your hand through his hair as an idea crossed your mind. “How long will it take her to get the kids?”

He shrugged. “Fifteen minutes?”

You looked up at him, shrugging innocently. “Sounds like enough time to me.”

His lips curved into a smirk. “Are you proposing what I think you are?”

“It’s really only fair.”

“My God, you’re the best fucking girlfriend ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment and check out some of my other Fangs x Reader works.
> 
> Also be sure to check out the other works for the Fall in Love with Riverdale event!


End file.
